Don't Worry
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: RobertDJ/JudeL Sherlock's Watson is sad because Sherlock is dead. (so he thinks) Well, the Doctor happens to be in town and since he knows BenedictC/MartinF Sherlock and Watson he decides to help make this reincarnation of John Watson a little happier.


Don't Worry  
Doctor Who x Sherlock fic  
RDJ/JL Sherlock's Watson is sad because Sherlock is dead. (so he thinks) Well, the Doctor happens to be in town and since he knows BC/MF Sherlock and Watson he decides to help make this reincarnation of John Watson a little happier.

I never thought about it, but I knew that Sherlock had closed his eyes when he jumped so that the last thing he'd see was me. That thought saddened me so that I couldn't think about it. I had to marry Mary and possibly have a kid and keep on going. (I could be executed for my dirty deeds!)

To take my mind off things I decided to go down to take a walk by the Thames. No sooner had I gotten there than I bumped into a man.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized and helped him up.

He was a spry young man in a funny outfit and bow tie, "No worries!" he said. He began to walk off when he turned back around and looked at me, age seeping into his eyes, "What's your name?"

"I-John Watson," I told him and stuck out my hand.

He took it, "People call me the Doctor. Mr. Watson have you lost some one recently? Perhaps a man by the name of Sherlock Holmes?"

I was taken aback, "Well, yes. But how did you know- probably the papers though. I do wish they wouldn't post about it.."

"No no. I'm not from around here. I'm from the future. I'd like you to come with me," he told me and grabbed my arm.

"Sir, where are you taking me?!" I asked him, becoming outraged.

"2010!" he said and we soon arrived at a big Police Box. He opened it and pulled me inside. I looked around, eyes wide.

"It's bigger!" I exclaimed.

I tried to go back outside and examine it but he pulled me back. "No time for that now, we must hurry!" He sat me down on a funny plastic chair inside a mechanical room. He hit a few buttons and flipped a few switches and I tried to stand up but was forced back into my chair by gravity shifts. He held onto he control board and said, "Whooo!" I held onto the sides of my seat and tried not to be sick everywhere.

When we finally stopped he stood up straight and jollily walked to the door. He motioned for me to come with him. "Sir, I'm sorry. But I should probably get back to Mary now, I-" I looked out the door. It was different. I walked outside, "Where are we?"

"London. 2010," he explained.

I looked, wide eyed at everything, "But we were just in ... in ... 18, 18 ... 18something!" I said forgetfully still looking around.

"Yes we were and now we're in 2010. Time travel. Amazing thing," he patted me on the back and began to push me along, "Come on. I have something to show you."

We walked along until we came to a place with flashing lights on cars and people walking about hurriedly and people in uniforms that said Police on their backs and there were men in blue suits and men in long coats and pants made of a blue material I had yet to see. "Doctor, where are we?" I asked him.

"A crime scene. See if you can play Where's Sherlock," he told me.

I shook my head, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "There's a Sherlock Holmes here. I want to know if you can guess who he is."

I looked back at the scene in front of me. I scratched my head. "I. I. I dunno," I looked back at him.

"Did your Sherlock teach you nothing?! Look, Watson!" he moved me so I could look at the scene in front of us yet again.

There was a man who had looked up when The Doctor had said Watson. There was a man in a long black coat who seemed to be prodding a dead body. There was a man in a blue suit overlooking everything with a hint of disdain. A man in a dark grey suit who looked flustered. Oh look, the man who had looked up when The Doctor said Watson was now walking this way.

"Ah! Nonononono! John, go back! Go back!" Doctor hissed at the man.

He kept walking and soon reached us, "What did you say, Doctor?" He shouted over the noise of the place.

"I said go back!" The Doctor placed his hands on the man's shoulders and pushed him along.

He resisted though, "No! Wait! Stop! Doctor, we haven't seen you in ages, where've you been? How've you been doing?"

"Oh you know, everywhere, everything..." he began but was cut off by someone shouting for John. Both the short John and I looked over to the man. He was the one who'd been prodding the body. He jogged over to us. "No! Now this is too much! I'm sure to cause a rift in the time-space continuum!" The Doctor cried and put his hands on his head.

The man in the black coat tugged on the shorter John's arm. "John, I need you to examine the body now."

"Yes, yes. Just a moment, Sherlock, look! It's the Doctor!" he pointed at The Doctor.

So called Sherlock's eyes lit up and shook the Doctor's hands, "Doctor! How've you been? It's great to see you again! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, someone, you don't need-"

"John Watson," I supplied over the Doctor. He slapped his face to his hand and sighed greatly.

Both 'Sherlock' and short John gasped, "No. He's John Watson," the 'Sherlock' said.

"No. I'm John Watson," the short John said.

"What?" I asked. "I'm John Watson. I'm 34, from London. I have a brother named Harry, I served time in the war, I'm about to be married to a fine woman named Mary!"

They both looked at me, one curious and one outraged, "Doctor, what are you trying to play here?!" the short John asked madly.

"I-I'm not playing anything..." he trailed.

"I'm John Watson! 34! Sister named Harry! I served time in Afghanistan! I, though, am not about to be married by any means!"

I looked at the short man. "So you're John Watson. And I'm John Watson," I turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, how is this?"

He waved it off, "You're both John Watson ... just from different eras..."

'Sherlock' raised an eyebrow, "If there's another John is there another me?" he asked.

I shook my head, "There's only one Sherlock Holmes! There might very well be another me, but not Sherlock!" I said hotly, pointing my finger at the man.

He smirked, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. Pleased to meet you," he stuck out a hand.

I didn't take it. I turned to the Doctor, "Sir, I'd like to go back to my own time period, whether of not there even is a Sherlock there I still preferred him to this imposter!"

"I am no imposter! I'm Sherlock Holmes! I have a brother named Mycroft Holmes! He's a big man in the British government! I could get him down here right now and have you explain yourself!"

I turned to him, "My Sherlock has a brother named Mycroft. Fat man, likes cake. Big man in British government. Practically,"

"The British government," he finished for me. "So's mime."

"What are you?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Consulting Detective."

"THERE'S ONLY ONE OF THOSE IN THE WORLD!" I exclaimed at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I know. I am he."

Short John burst in then, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you mean to tell me that there's two Sherlock Holmess and two John Watsons?" he asked.

Doctor shrugged, "Oh no, there's many more. A pair for every era. And a Mycroft and Mary's are becoming few and far apart and there's always a Moriarty and usually a Moran and there's a Lestrade," he rattled off.

"Oh don't tell me Anderson is always there," Sherlock said.

"Oh no, there's hardly ever a Anderson," he explained.

We were all silent for a moment. Then I said, "But there's not a Sherlock in mine anymore."

The pair from the future looked at each other, "What?" they asked simultaneously and looked back at me and the Doctor.

"No. That's one bit you haven't come to yet. And you won't know today," he said sternly and grabbed my arm, "Come on Watson. I have to show you something else."

"Wait, but they don't know about Reichbach yet?" I asked him, "Does it end like that in all the stories?"

He didn't say anything, just dragged me along. Then he said, "Don't worry." He looked up at me and smiled, "Your story is far from over." I was confused but asked no more.

Finally we reached our destination, "Here we are!" he said and stopped dragging me. "221B. Baker street," he showed me the door.

I touched the wood, "There's always a 221B?" I asked. He nodded and stepped up to rap on the door.

A kind looking old lady opened the door, "Oh! Doctor! How are you doing? Oh, it's been so long..." she said and looked at the Doctor. "Sherlock and John are out at a scene if you wanted to see them."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Hudson. I wanted to see you." he said kindly go her.

"Mrs. Hudson?" I asked, "There's always a Mrs. Hudson?"

He nodded, "Where 221B goes, Mrs. Hudson does too." He looked back at the landlady, "Thank you, Mrs. H. Just wanted to say hello! We'll be off now, have a nice life!"

"Oh, bye, dearie! Keep safe!" she called after us as we left the steps. I waved to her and we walked on back to the Police Box.

Once there the Doctor smiled at me, "So what have you learned today, Watson?"

I took a breath, "Well. In every time period there's a Sherlock, Watson, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Moriarty. Time travel is real. There's always a Reichenbach."

He nodded, "Yes. But don't worry about that last bit. In fact, don't worry at all. Like I said," he flipped some switches, "Your story isn't over yet." He smiled and the gravity shift began, forcing me down into a chair.

When we stopped I stood up, ready to get back home, back to the real world for me. He stood in front of me and patted my shoulders. He seemed to remember something and he leaned in, whispering, "Oh, and, in future years, being attracted to the same sex is perfectly fine and accepted and even getting married is fine so, don't worry." He patted my shoulders again and stepped back.

I felt myself blushing brightly. I walked towards the door, "Thank you, Doctor." I nodded and walked outside.

MEANWHILE IN THE TARDIS

The Doctor watched Watson leave his TARDIS and made sure that the door was firmly shut before calling out, "You can come out now, Holmes!"

A shortish man with an oddly patterned vest came out from one of the back rooms. "Is he gone?" he asked, almost sadly.

The Doctor nodded, "I'm afraid he is."

The man nodded, downcast and sat in the chair that his era Watson had sat in just a moment ago. "Why couldn't I have gone with him?"

"Because that's not how it happens. You reuniting with John is a fixed point in time and nothing can change that. Don't. Worry." Doctor patted him on his shoulder. "I'll get you back to your John."

THE END

?

DOOOOWEEEEOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOWEEEEOOOOOOOOOO  
DODODODOOODOOOODOODODODODOOO O  
DOOOOOWEEEEEEOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOWEEEEOOOOOOOO


End file.
